1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drop-leaf table.
2. Background Art
Drop-leaf tables with tabletops that can be dropped at least partially come in numerous embodiments. There are drop-leaf tables with collapsible frames so that the tabletop is nearly vertical, enabling the tables to be easy to store when folded up.
Further, there are drop-leaf tables with tabletops that can be folded almost vertically by means of a gas spring. The inherently rigid table frames may then be fitted into each other.
Furthermore, drop-leaf tables are known, having a table frame comprised of two supporting arms which are one arranged above the other with a leg attached to each end. These two frame members in the form of an upside down C may be swung into a common plane when the table is folded up or into a vertical position for placement of the table. By means of hinges, two drop leaves are attached to the supporting arm of the greater bow-type frame member. For the table to be set up, the two drop leaves are swung upwards from the vertical into the horizontal position and the smaller bow-type frame member is moved into a position pivoted by 90xc2x0 as compared to the other frame member. The two drop leaves then rest on the supporting arm of the smaller frame member. This drop-leaf table may not be equipped with castors on its legs because it would tip over in the folded condition.
It is an object of the invention to embody a drop-leaf table which is easy to install and easy to fold up, standing stably even when folded up.
According to the invention, this object is attained in a drop-leaf table comprising a tabletop, which has a center leaf and at least a drop leaf that is articulated to the center leaf by a hinge and mounted for pivoting into a dropped position and a position that is directed upwards beyond the center leaf; and a table frame, which has a basic body that is fixed to the center leaf; supporting arms that are pivot-mounted on the basic body for pivoting into a swung-in first position supporting the center leaf and into a swung-out second position supporting at least a drop leaf; and table-legs that are arranged in the vicinity of the ends, turned away from the basic body, of the supporting arms. Due to the fact that a center leaf is provided, in vicinity to which the legs are disposed when the table is folded up, the table stands stably even when folded; all the legs of the table may therefore be equipped with castors. Due to the fact that at least one drop leaf may be pivoted upwards beyond its horizontal position, the supporting arms with the legs thereon are easily accessible for the legs to be swung in or out.
The further development, according to which two supporting arms combine to form a pair of supporting arms and are mounted in the basic body by constrained coupling for pivoting in opposite directions, enables the supporting arms and the legs to be swung in and out more easily and ensures that the two supporting arms of a pair of supporting arms can be swung in and out by the same angle.
Use of the invention may be made by special advantage in a table that is embodied by two drop leaves being articulated to the center leaf by hinges that are parallel to each other, it being regularly advantageous for the center leaf and the drop leaves to have the same size and to complete each other to form a square.
For pivoting about a vertical pivot axis, a joining lever is articulated by a pivot bearing to the ends, facing away from the basic body, of the supporting arms of a first table, having a locking element on a free locking end that faces away from the pivot bearing, the locking element being movable into a position of locked linkage to a portion, facing away from the basic body, of a supporting arm of a second table. This reflects an especially advantageous embodiment of an especially simple way of how to link to each other drop-leaf tables according to the invention, chaining them up into larger table units by the aid of the basic idea of the table according to the invention.
Further features, advantages and details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the drawing.